The Pariahs of Wesson
by Melt the sugar
Summary: With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do, that dares love attempt." - Act 2 Scene 2 Romeo and Juliet
1. Chapters 1 & 2 REVISED

**Ok I realized that the first chapter was stupid and majorly incorrect and just terribly awful. I deleted it. So yes this is the revised first and second chapter. **

**I will revise a few things:**

**Jeb did die. I liked it better when the flock liked Jeb. I think that I liked it better when the flock thought Jeb loved them. So yeah the school killed Jeb because he released the flock.**

**I really don't feel like writing Total in the story so yeah he's gone.**

**Oh and I have made it where even though Jeb isn't in the picture most of book one still counts.**

**The story should now begin with Max and Fang searching for a place to hide the flock for a while.**

* * *

Fang and I swooped over the hills of Wesson. Our wing tips touched. Heat from my chest radiated throughout me on each downstroke. I thought back to the very first time I saw Fang.

"Hey Daniel, is there an open spot in this room?" A female whitecoat asks the whitecoat assigned to my room. "Yeah, there's only one experiment in here." He says rising from his chair in the corner.

The female whitecoat reels in a cart with a box on top into the room. "A box? This must be one of the troubling experiments," Daniel says. "Yeah the little b**tard has been biting everyone who fools with him."

"Sounds like these two experiments will get along well," Daniel told the girl. He hits my dog cage with his clipboard. "This little one is a handful. That's why she was all alone." I grimaced at him. He was such an idiot. The girl pulls a kid about my age (5 to 7) out of the box. He has a tranquilizer dart in his arm.

I gasped. The boy was beautiful. I knew even though I hadn't seen many people in my few years; he would be considered beautiful. His long bangs fell over his forehead covering his left eye. His eyes were closed. He had olive skin and dark brown hair. I longed to go to the edge of my crate to just be close to him. I knew that Daniel would never allow it though so, I pushed myself further back into my crate.

The girl pulled an instrument I was unfamiliar with out of her pocket. She pulled the dart out of the boys arm using the tool. 'Ah ok that's what it's for.'

"Oh, I was told that you need to go to the recovery room to transport an expired experiment to the morgue." "Okay," Daniel said with a smile. He's such an idiot with that smug smile and cocky attitude. He's the first one on my hitlist. Daniel and the girl shuffled out of the room.

I waited till I was sure they wouldn't hear me to talk to him. I crawled to the edge of my crate. "Hey," I whispered to him. (He didn't do anything) "You can give it up; I know you woke up

as soon as the dart was out. I'm not as stupid as they think I am." He opened his eyes to appraise me. "I hate it in here just as much as you do. We can work together. Okay?" I asked. He just nodded.

"**Don't let them take the fight out of you. When you lose that you lose your will to live," I warned. **

Little Fang just smiled and simply said, "Don't worry about me. I don't give up." I knew right then; Fang and I were going to get along great.

"Max? Max? (Repeat a lot)"Fang called to me. "Sorry Fang, I got caught up in my nostalgia." He looked over at me with mock astonishment. "I can be nostalgic!" He grinned. "What were you thinking?"

"When I first met you," I said. He gave me a look of 'Yeah ok..' "I was! I remembered my first little speech to you. I remember why we called you Fang." He was staring at me now making my cheeks turn bright red. I think I just hyperventilated.

"Ready to find our temporary home?" I asked him. I got a nod from him as his response.

I noticed a small hill/cave close to the valley. "Let's look there," I said to Fang. I gently changed my direction to fly to the hill. Fang followed close behind me. We landed 50 ft away from the hill.

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Towards the bottom of the hill, there was a small opening. She looked back at Fang. He was scrutinizing the hill. "Let's get a closer look." He nodded in agreement. They walked up to the cut out in the side.

As they walked in, Max imagined all the possibilities of the "room." This could be a make shift house for them.

"Hey Fang can you picture it?"Angel and Gazzy can play over here, Iggy can find some way to make the best kitchen without electricity in that corner, Nudge can sit here looking through magazines, you can sit over there and blog! Isn't it perfect?" Fang smiled at the twinkle in Max's eyes. {He'd probably never tell her that though}"What about you Max?" "Where are you in all of this?" he revised. "I'm wherever I'm needed," she answered.

"What if I need you the most?" he asked looking serious. She wasn't sure what he was getting at. She looked at him. Fang never said things like that. Max was a mixture of emotions. She was torn between delighted that he wanted her and terrified she couldn't be what he wanted. She never admitted it to herself before then but, she loved Fang. Still in a fog of misunderstanding Max asked Fang, "Do you need me the most?" "Yes," he said immediately. "Well, I'm here." She walked up to him and twisted his fingers with hers. She decided in her sub-conscience that she no longer wished to deny she loved him. She looked up shyly and smiled at Fang.


	2. I think we should try

**[author's note: I hope you enjoy it!]**

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max are you sure you want to do this?" Fang asked me. He looked at me with a look that said 'I understand if you don't'

"Yes," I said with certainty, "I want the kids to have a sense of home at least for a little while." Who was I fooling?

I'm sure that my face gave away how scared I was. I'm really, really scared that I'm doing the wrong thing. What if I get us caught? What if I start to develop a false sense of security? I'm worried that maybe we should still be running mad. The wheels keep turning in my head... I can't help come up with different possibilities that would ultimately end with my flock and I being separated. I don't think I want to risk that so maybe I should re-think this...

"Max?" Fang looked at me troubled.

"I don't think I can do this."

"I think we should try."

"Are you sure? What if when we go to get food we are followed by an Eraser and we are all killed?! Or what if Angel wanders after a Puppy and gets lost? Or what if Nudge follows -! grshfoih!-" (Fang covered her mouth)

"MAX!"

"I'm sorry." I frowned and looked downward. "I just don't think it could possibly work. Fang, I don't think we can do this."

"I think we should try."

I sat down Indian style. I looked around the room. I still see what I saw when we walked in, but my protect at all cost side keeps overpowering my side that sees a house for us. I look at Fang. He's looking at me. I can't read his eyes. He's in front of me off to my right. He's got his favorite black shirt on. (he never told me it's his favorite I guess ,but I'm pretty sure it's his favorite) I think he needs a haircut. I kind of want to reach out and touch him, but I'm not sure of his reaction. I'm confused. I think we should go find the kids now…

"I think we should make a decision soon. I don't want the kids to be alone for too long. What do you want to do?" I asked Fang.

"Max, I think we should try this. If we don't I think the kids will never be able to recover from what the School has done to them."

"That's all true, but I don't want to risk their safety. I want them to have normal lives after all of this! I want a normal life after all of this! I just don't know if that is our choice."

"Max." Fang leaned down and crouched next to me. He gently held my chin so I would look at him. "..Try."

"I know." I frowned at him. I noticed his hair drooped in front of his eyes again. I moved his bangs with my fingers so I could see his eyes. My fingers grazed his cheek when I drew my hand back. The tips burned, in a good way. I felt my cheeks warm up. I looked down.

* * *

**3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

"Hey Iggy?" Nudge asked. She had noticed something over the last couples of weeks and wanted to know if anyone else did. She couldn't ask Angel or Gazzy. She was scared they wouldn't understand.

"Yes Nudge?"

"I think Max and Fang are starting to like one another. I mean in the past week they have gone off and done so much together. I mean do you think that they are like (Nudge makes a face of misunderstanding and confusion) _kissing_?" {Author's note: go ahead laugh I'm laughing pretty hard}

"I don't know Nudge… Max and Fang are really close. I guess it's a possibility, but I can't see Max getting to that point."

"I think they are in love."

Nudge and Iggy turn to see who popped in with this new addition.

Angel looked at them; her face showed no sign of anything but sincerity.

"I can't know for sure of course."I just know that Fang thinks of Max constantly. Sometimes I accidently hear his thoughts and he is always thinking that Max is beautiful or that he wants to touch Max. Once he even thought that he wanted to (she leans in and whispers) have _babies _with Max!"

"What about Max?!" Nudge asked.

"Max mainly thinks about us, but every now and then she'll have a thought that Fang has deep, controlling, beautiful eyes. She thinks that if we hadn't been at the school she wouldn't have met us and that scares her, but what really scares her is the fact that she might never have met Fang. She loves Fang even though she doesn't completely realize it yet."

"I think you're right Angel. I think they love each other." Iggy told them.


End file.
